Pirates of the Carribean 4 Fountain of Youth
by Cait.Luvs.You13
Summary: Leaves of right where 3rd one left off. Elizabeth joins jack in search for fountain of youth and finds out shes pregnant!But Will doesn't believe its his child! Will she choose Jack or Will? Attention, Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1: Alone

-1Pirates of The Caribbean 4: Fountain of Youth

Editor's note: I made this story up, it takes off right after the 3rd one. So beware major spoilers! Also remember to review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth Swann, well make that Elizabeth Turner, sat on the beach, tears streaming down her face. She smiled as she wiped them away remembering how just a year ago she was a lady, taught to hold her emotions. But that was before she married a pirate, before her father died, and her heart was broken.

She sat alone, wiggling her toes in the sand, all she could think of was will.

_Is he okay? What is he doing? _

She held a wooden chest in her arms, the only thing she had left of her husband, a listened to the constant beating of the heart that laid inside. She realized that his heart beats matched hers. She held it close, feeling some what connected with will, even though he was so far away on the Flying Dutchman.

Suddenly a new silhouette appeared on the horizon, she moved a hand to her fore head to shield the hot sun from her eyes. She realized it was a ship, and a rather small one at that. She had never seen the ship before, but it looked strangely familiar.

There was someone standing in the boat, Elizabeth thought he looked like, but no I can't be, she thought.

But who was it?


	2. Chapter 2: A familiar face

Disclaimer: i don't own pirates!

-1Chapter 2

Elizabeth gazed on down the beach, holding her breath tightly. Could it really be? As a familiar figure took step onto the beach, Elizabeth nearly screamed.

It was Jack! Elizabeth fought back tears, she couldn't believe it, she thought she'd never she the ridiculous pirate again!

" Jack, is it really you?" she gasped tears now breaking free from her power, but she didn't care!

" Believe it Love," Jack said deviously. He came nearer to where she was standing, his ridiculous girly walk in full swing. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile.

" Jack, what are you doing here?" she said while wiping tears from her face.

" Well, I was on me way to find me treasure, but you kept getting in the way." he smiled and held up the compass. Oh the compass, what memories it brought back, some good some horrible.

Elizabeth's face hardened, she was in no mood for the witty pirate to flirt with her, not when she was newly engaged to Will! In fact she had started to feel guilty. How could she be so happy to she Jack when Will was so far away?

" Missing young Will?" Jack said reading Elizabeth's face like a book. Elizabeth didn't have to answer.

" Well as I see it you have two options love," Jack began as he sat next to Elizabeth taking a swig of rum, then handing the bottle to Elizabeth. She passed the rum back to Jack.

" the first option; sit here on this God forsaken beach for the next 10 years," Elizabeth almost cried, she tried not to think about it, but she had to admit 10 years is a very long time.

" or the second, you can join me crew!" this suggestion made Elizabeth laugh.

" What makes you think I'd want to join your filthy pirate crew!" Elizabeth answered almost furious.

" Well as it were, I'm on the trail of a new treasure, one that's very… promising" he shot Elizabeth a devilish smile.

" Well if its so promising, what has happened to your dear Black Pearl?" Elizabeth shot back.

" As it were," Jack started " the Black Pearl has been temporarily commandeered"

" You mean _stolen , _again!" Elizabeth pestered.

" All, right so it was stolen, by that no good double crossing backstabber Barbossa!" Jack answered tensely. " but that's why I need you, help me find me treasure, help me find me Black Pearl"

" Sorry, but I've had more than enough experience with pirates!" Elizabeth started, but she couldn't help but be curious about this treasure. " and what would be in it for me if I did oblige?"

A sudden smile was painted across Jack's face.

" I thought you'd never ask!" almost instantly Elizabeth wished she hadn't asked.

" Now it would seem that your newly wedded 'hubby' is, shall we say, immortal? But Elizabeth, you are not." Elizabeth was shocked, she hadn't even considered this.

" But I have something that could help perhaps." Elizabeth was doubtful, what could possibly help her?

" The fountain of Youth…" Jack answered her subconscious question mysteriously. This was enough for Elizabeth.

" I'm in…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Editors note: okay, the story is about to get interesting these last two chapters are pretty much just the introduction. Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Set sail for Adventure

Editor's note: this chapter is just when Jack/Elizabeth set sail next chapter is when they actually find the black pearl review

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-1Chapter 3

Elizabeth breathed in the salty aroma, and caught her breath. With her heart pounding Jack pulled up the anchor and they set sail.

_What am I doing? I can't just set sail with Jack, not without Will!! It jut doesn't seem right…_

Elizabeth's thoughts were interrupted by Jack popping open a bottle of rum and gently singing a familiar song.

" Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirates life for me…"

Elizabeth let out a chuckle and Jack stopped.

" What?" he asked confused.

" I can't believe you remember that song." Elizabeth whispered remembering that night on the beach she taught Jack that song. She let out more tears, every thing felt so wrong. She shouldn't be with Jack!

"We'll get to the Black Pearl soon," Jack said totally ignoring Elizabeth's statement.

" Welcome aboard Miss Swann" another familiar voice said.

" Mr. Gibbs?"

" Aye" he answered a bottle of rum in his hand also.

" He's lucky he's here, you let my ship be commandeered!" Jack said irritated.

" Stolen!" Gibbs and Elizabeth said at once.

" Oh shut up!" Jack yelled.

" All hands on deck, raise the mast, ye scabbards go! Just get ya little paddles and start paddling that way!"

" Aye, Aye!"


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise Attack?

-1Chapter 4

"Wake up!" Gibbs yelled as he shook Elizabeth awake.

Elizabeth shot up and scampered onto the deck of the ship. _How long had she been sleeping? And why did she feel sick?_

Elizabeth held her stomach and threw up over the side of the boat. This had been the 3rd time this week! What was wrong with her? She figured she was seasick, although she had been on the sea her whole life and hadn't ever gotten sick before.

She wiped her face so that neither Jack or Gibbs could see, and followed them to the front of the ship.

Jack was at the wheel a smile on his face. It didn't take Elizabeth long to figure out why. In the distance Elizabeth saw a very familiar ship, one with black sails. It was the Black Pearl! And at the wheel, Captain Barbossa!

A shiver went down Elizabeth's spine as she remembered when that evil captain kidnapped her only a year before.

" I've got you now, Barbossa!" Jack muttered motioning for Gibbs to bring him more rum.

" I'm gonna go to the side then we are gonna jump aboard and fight!" Jack said.

" What?" Gibbs questioned.

" But he's got a full crew?!" Elizabeth yelled. Jack just ignored her and steered his small ship full speed towards the Black Pearl.

" This is madness!" Elizabeth yelled at Jack.

" So? I want me ship!" he said in an unconcerned tone.

Elizabeth was enraged, " Same Jack!" she muttered to Mr. Gibbs.

" Well what did you expect Miss Swann? True he's no Will."

The comment shocked Elizabeth, she didn't know what to say, so she just ignored the comment.

" C'mon Miss Swann." Gibbs called as Jack neared the ship.

" On three lets jump onto the ship," Mr. Gibbs whispered.

"One,…"

"Three!" Jack exclaimed! They all jumped.

" Ah, Jack, welcome aboard." said Barbossa, he sounded completely unsurprised.

" We've been expecting you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Editor's note: Review!


	5. Chapter 5: A Partnership

-1Chapter 5

" It was a trap!" Elizabeth exclaimed. " You knew we'd be coming!"

" Of course!" Barbossa laughed. " Do you really think that rubbish you call a ship could catch the Black Pearl? Of course not!"

" Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed. How could she be so stupid!?!?!?

"Oh hush now Elizabeth, Jack didn't know, he just wanted his poor Black Pearl back. Isn't that right Jack?"

" Well, I would like _my_ ship back, so if you'd be so kind…" Jack started heading towards the steering wheel of the ship. But he was stopped by some of Barbossa's "henchmen".

" I can't let you do that Jack, you see we both want the same thing, aren't I right? We both want to get to the famed Fountain of Youth." Barbossa smiled sending more chills down Elizabeth's back.

" What are you aiming at?" Elizabeth asked bravely.

Barbossa chuckled.

" Well I have the Black Pearl and a full crew, the only thing I'm missing is the map and the compass."

" As it were I have both." Jack replied.

" Of course you do, you idiot! I know that! Why else would I bring you here!" he snapped at Jack.

" So what are you proposing, a partnership?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

" Yes, I guess you could call it that." he answered with a smile. "You can join me crew, and we'll share the treasure."

" Join your crew, ha! I want a fair partnership Barbossa!" Jack spoke up.

" Fine how much we talking?"

" I captain 80 , 20 "

" What?" Barbossa exclaimed.

" Well, I have the map which is much more important than a silly ship!" Jack answered.

" Well, look who's talking! No we'll split it 70, 30!"

" No, 60, 40!"

" No 50, 50!"

" Fine!"

"Fine!"

" Welcome aboard then!" Barbossa said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Editor's note: i worked hard on this chapter i hope you like it! Review


	6. Chapter 6: Something's Wrong

-1Chapter 6

Elizabeth was laying in her small bed below deck. It was quiet all alone in her room, except for the faint voices of the men on board above. Some times it was an advantage to be the only woman on board the ship. She got her own room. But then again it was a constant drag to be hit on by most of the crew.

Things had been different for Elizabeth. She wasn't the same adventurous girl as before. She was constantly getting sick, and something felt wrong. She was scared to admit it, but she knew something was wrong.

She had missed a period last month, but thought nothing of it, but now she missed another one, and was sure something was terribly wrong.

She was pregnant. That had to be it. It would explain the sickness, the constant mood swings, missed periods. But what could she do? She had to tell the crew, but how?

Elizabeth started crying, and didn't even try to hold it back. Why was this happening now! Why did she agree to go on this "adventure" anyways?

The only thing that soothed Elizabeth was the knowledge that it was Will's baby. She remembered the last day she saw him, but she didn't know she would become pregnant! But still, she knew she was carrying Will's baby, so she had another piece of him, not just his heart, but his baby.

It was late, so she wasn't going to tell the crew yet, she'd save it for the morning after she had gotten a good rest. She picked up the wooden old chest that held her husbands heart in it and listened to the loud beating of his heart.

" Your going to be a Daddy, Will" she whispered to the heart tearfully

Editor's Note: This is one of my favorite chapters to write but trust me the story gets way better! Review


	7. Chapter 7: Elizabeth's Announcement

-1Chapter 7

Elizabeth was up at the crack of dawn, bags under her eyes from a sleepless night. She was so nervous, she had never had to do anything like this before.

She got dressed and pulled her hair up under a hat and marched up unto the deck. She hadn't thrown up but she still felt sick to her stomach.

As she neared the front of the ship she heard Captain Barbossa and Jack fighting again.

" Are you sure that's right, Jack?"

" Aye, me compass is always right!"

" Well maybe you don't really want the treasure, here let me hold it."

" No! I don't want your filthy mutinied hands on it!"

The two captains kept fighting over the silly compass when Elizabeth walked up beside them.

" Ahhh, Lizzie, I see your up. Have dreams of me?" Jack asked her flirtatiously.

" With those bags it was bound to be a nightmare!" Barbossa laughed.

" Why I out to…"

The captain's then resumed their pointless fighting and quarreling until Elizabeth interrupted them quietly.

" Um…" she started clearing her throat so she could be heard.

" I um did have sort of a nightmare last night, except it was real"

" Ha! Wait, what?" Barbossa asked. Jack looked puzzled too.

Elizabeth heart started pounding, but she knew the crew would find out sooner or later, so why not just tell them sooner? She was already almost three months along and had gained a few pounds, ( which no one probably even noticed).

_I had better just come right out with it…. _

Elizabeth cleared her throat again and in a louder voice she said to the entire crew; " I have an announcement to make,"

The entire ship got quiet and Elizabeth could see the utterly confused faces of the crew including Jack and Barbossa. Now she had to tell them. She whispered help me Will quietly to herself and let one tear fall from her face.

Then she tightened her face again and tried her best to be firm and unafraid.

" I'm pregnant…"


	8. Chapter 8: Now what?

-1Chapter 8

" I'm pregnant…" the words stampeded out of Elizabeth's mouth without warning and hit the crew with lightning speed. Their mouths dropped and they all turned towards Jack.

" Well, don't look at me! Although I did have rum that day…" Jack answered. It was obvious to Elizabeth that he was just as shocked as everyone else, although he tried not to show it.

" It's Will's son…" Elizabeth said quietly.

" Aaaah, the eunuch !" Jack explained with a twist of confusion still visible on his face.

" Are you sure it's Will's?" asked Mr. Gibb's curiously.

" Of course I'm sure!!!" Elizabeth exclaimed angrily.

" Well what do we do now?" asked Ragetti timidly.

" Well I suppose we'll be dropping Miss Swann off at the next port. A ships no place for a woman, especially a pregnant one." Barbossa said.

" It's _Mrs. Turner_" Elizabeth replied angrily. " This whole time all you've called me is Miss Swann, well I'm not Miss Swann, I'm Will's wife, and I love only him!" she shot a glare at Jack.

" I'm sorry Mrs. Turner" Captain Barbossa said apologetically.

" And another thing," Elizabeth cut in angrily. " I'm not going any where pregnant or not! I will stay on this ship until I get what I came for," she looked Barbossa straight in the eye, this time without any fear. " The Fountain Of Youth!"


	9. Chapter 9: An Approaching Ship

-1Chapter 9

Things were different now, all the men aboard the Black Pearl were treating Elizabeth differently. Barbossa went out of his way to call her Mrs. Turner and Jack had even stopped flirting with her since the day of the announcement.

That was over two months ago, now Elizabeth actually looked pregnant, and she was a little embarrassed. She was always seen as the slim ,slender ,sexy English woman. But now she wasn't slim or slender, and she definitely didn't feel sexy.

Elizabeth sat below deck on her tattered bunk, chest in hand. At least Will was with her, (sort of).

Elizabeth wondered why this expedition was taking so long, 3 months at sea and Elizabeth wasn't feeling any progress. All she wanted was to find adventure again, that was why she joined Jack. But it seemed things would never be the same. Maybe it wasn't Jack that made the adventure for her, maybe it was Will?

Elizabeth's thoughts were interrupted by shouts above deck, it sounded as the whole crew was flipping out.

Elizabeth ran up stairs as fast as she could. She reached the deck and saw utter chaos. She saw Barbossa and Jack fighting (but of course that was usual), Ragetti had lost his eye again and was on the floor of the deck searching for it. Elizabeth saw random sailors yelling and she heard one yell:

" A ship's approaching! A ship's approaching!"

Elizabeth held her breath and made it to the side of the ship looking onto the sea searching for the ship. She felt a cold hand on her back and gasped. She turned around relieved to find it was only Mr. Gibbs.

" Elizabeth go below deck," he started. " You have a condition, you know." he said glancing at her protruding stomach.

" I will stay here if I want to, Mr. Gibbs!" She said angrily.

"Miss Swan I really must insist you go below deck."

" I will stay here if I want!" Elizabeth yelled to angry to even add that it was Mrs. Turner.

" If you insist!" Mr. Gibbs replied and stormed off to Jack's side.

Elizabeth was sorry she exploded again, these mood swings were definitely taking a toll on her. She continued to look over the edge of the boat, looking for the ship everyone was raving about, and then she spotted it.

It was large, larger than the Back Pearl. It was somewhat familiar. And Elizabeth saw a familiar figure aboard the ship riding on the mast with gorgeous long wavy brown hair and the deepest brown eyes.

It was Will!

Editors note: Sorry about the short chapters, but its about to get heated lol! Great review keep em coming!


	10. Chapter 10: Will's sad surprise

-1Chapter 10

" Should we load the canons, Captain.?" A crewman asked Barbossa. Jack cleared his throat loudly as if to point out that he was also the captain.

" No you mustn't!" Elizabeth cried running to the steering wheel of the ship.

" It's the flying Dutchman! And Will's aboard!"

" Aww yes, it looks quite different without all the seaweed and what not." Jack just had to add his two sense.

" Aye, then we needn't waste the gun powder." Barbossa said nodding to the crewman who then returned to his post.

" Well, Will's in for a bit of a surprise…" Jack started to tell Elizabeth but she had already started running to the edge of the ship.

The Dutchman approached with quick speed, Elizabeth could see Will and Will's father aboard. She couldn't wait to greet them.

As the two ships drew closer, Will swooped down from the mast he was perched on onto the Black Pearl. Elizabeth backed into the corner of the ship hiding her face, she wanted this to be a surprise for Will. She hoped he would be as happy to see her as she was to see him.

" Jack," Will's voice made Elizabeth tear up and melt a little inside. How great it was to finally hear his voice and not just the beating of his heart.

" Ahhh, Mr. Turner, fancy seeing you aboard." Jack said with a hint in his voice that he knew something Will didn't, and of course he did.

" Well I was just doing my job as _Captain_ of the flying Dutchman," He said with an extra emphasis on the captain part perhaps to tweak Jack a little who had originally wanted the job for himself.

" You don't need to rub it in, _Captain_" Jack muttered to himself.

" So the whole crew's here?" Will asked looking around the ship.

" Oh yes _everyone's_ here," Jack said with the same hint in his voice.

" Well what do you mean ,Jack?" Will started to ask.

" Hello Mr. Turner." Elizabeth cut in. Will recognized the voice at once and turned to find Elizabeth's beautiful face.

"Elizabeth, what, er how… when did?" a million thoughts raced through Will's mind.

He threw his hands around Elizabeth and spun her, tears in his eyes. He put her down on the deck gently. He looked like he was about to tell Elizabeth something truly wonderful when his whole expression changed.

He looked Elizabeth over several times, every time pausing for a few moments at her stomach. His stomach churned knowing sadly what was going on.

Elizabeth saw his expression and it wasn't quite the one she expected. She expected Will to be happy and to kiss her passionately, completely over joyed at the thought of her being pregnant. But his expression was sad and solemn and maybe even angry. Elizabeth just didn't understand. Neither did Will.

" I'm pregnant…" Elizabeth said quietly.

Even though Will had already guessed this, the words stung his heart as if she had taken a gun and shot him herself. All he could think was :

_How could she?_

" Well, I see you two love birds have much to talk about, so why don't you just go below deck and talk it out." Jack suggested nervously.

Will stormed down below deck and Elizabeth followed tears in her eyes.

Editors's note :Wahoo! We are getting close to the ending, this is my favorite part coming up so continue to read/review!


	11. Chapter 11: How could you?

-1Chapter 11:

" I'm pregnant, Will!" Elizabeth said excitedly once the couple was below deck.

" Would you stop saying that!" Will yelled at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was shocked, this was of course not the reaction she expected from Will. Not from the man she loved with all her heart and soul, and not the father of her unborn child.

" Aren't you happy?" Elizabeth asked tears streaming down her dirty face.

" Am I happy?" Will asked with an angry tone. " What am I happy that I was embarrassed in front of my entire crew including my father?" Will asked angrily now tears in his eyes.

" What do you mean , Will?" Elizabeth asked desperately.

" Don't play dumb with me Elizabeth! Just stop this silly game!"

" I'm not playing a game, Will!" Elizabeth sobbed hopelessly.

" I can't believe you would do this to me!" Will sat down on a barrel and put his head in his hands, crying just as hard as Elizabeth.

" Will, I didn't do anything!" Elizabeth said putting her hand on Will's back.

" Don't touch me!" Will jumped up from the barrel removing Elizabeth's grip on his shoulder. " Not after you betrayed my love!"

"But ---" Elizabeth started.

" No, don't even deny it. Don't deny cheating on me and sleeping with another man!" Will yelled angrily.

Elizabeth cried even harder now, how could the man she loved believe she'd do something so evil!?!?! This wasn't the dream reencounter with Will she was expecting, it was a nightmare!

" It's your son , Will!" She cried hopelessly, how could she make him understand?

" Just tell me why you did it. Were you that lonely?" Will asked with a low voice trying to calm down.

" Is that why you're here? Oh, now it makes sense." Will choked.

" It was Jack all along, you swore you didn't love him. But here I find you on Jack's ship pregnant." He sobbed.

" But Will it wasn't like that! It's not Jack's child! It's yours! Don't you remember the last night we saw each other?"

" Don't remind me," Will yelled. " I gave you all I had, and it just wasn't enough was it? No it wasn't"

And with that Will stormed off back up the stairway to the deck above. Elizabeth stayed in her room and cried desperately.

How could she be so wrong?

Editors note: It took a lot of work to write this chapter, and to be honest I almost started crying! Poor Elizabeth! Keep reading and reviewing!


	12. Chapter 12: Aftermath

-1Chapter 12

Editor's note: sorry it took so long for me to update, I know it's the climax of the story. Only a few more chaps to go! Review!

Elizabeth just sat sadly in her room recapping on the horrible fight she had with Will.

_How could you?_

His words remained in her head repeating like a broken c.d. and stung her heart like a million hornets. She held the wooden chest holding his heart in her hands. For the first time since Will became captain of the Flying Dutchman, Elizabeth's heart beat and Will's didn't match.

_My heart will always belong to you._

" Yeah right." Elizabeth sobbed quietly. She wiped her tears and stared down at her large stomach.

"This is all your fault." She whispered quietly.

She forced a smile onto her tear stained face and finished wiping off any remaining tears.

" I won't cry any more, I've cried enough for the both of us." she whispered to the unborn child inside her.

" And no matter what any one says or whatever happens, I won't be alone now." she said quietly.

She collected herself and gave a big sniffled sigh. She sat the wooden chest down on her bed and trudged up the stairs. She painted a brave look onto her face, but inside her heart was bleeding.

As Elizabeth climbed the stairwell she was shocked to see Will still on the deck of the Black Pearl.

_What's he doing here still? I was sure he would've left by now._

" Will, what are you doing here? I thought after our spat you would of left." Elizabeth said.

" I believe 'spat' would be the understatement of the year." Will said in monotone.

"Well, why are you still here?" Elizabeth asked ignoring Will's prior statement.

" Well, I couldn't leave just yet," Will said pulling out a sword from his pocket.

" I have a bit of a debt to settle with Jack…"


	13. Chapter 13: A Debt To Settle

-1Chapter 13

" What do you mean 'a debt to settle' ?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

" Do you really think I'd let Jack get away with what he did?" Will said sword in hand.

" Your not going to hurt him are you?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

" Why worried about your lover?" Will asked tensely.

" Will, I already told you it wasn't like that!" Elizabeth raised her voice.

" I'm not interested in talking with you any more, Miss Swann."

That stopped Elizabeth dead in her tracks. _Miss Swann_?Did this mean he didn't want her anymore? Was she no longer _Mrs. Turner_?

Before Elizabeth could even think of something to say Will was asking Ragetti where he could find Jack.

" Captain Jack? He's below deck with the rum." Ragetti replied while rubbing his irritated red eye.

" Well that makes sense." Will answered and started heading towards the Captain's quarters.

Elizabeth decided to follow him. Even though she wasn't in love with Jack, she couldn't let him be killed by Will. Elizabeth quietly tiptoed down the stairwell after Will into Jack's room. She could hear Jack humming the song Elizabeth taught him.

_Knock, Knock !_

Will knocked on Jack's door and entered while Jack was still humming.

" Ahhh , William. Its just you. I thought it was that ridiculous Captain Barbossa, trying to sneak a peek at me map." Jack said taking a sip of rum.

" Jack, I'm not here to talk about your newest adventure. I'm because of Elizabeth."

" So you found out you'll be a father, good on you Will!" Jack said taking another gulp of rum.

" You think this is funny, Jack?" Will asked angrily.

" I don't know what your talking about, boy." Jack said setting down his rum bottle on top off his map next to his compass.

" Don't play dumb!" Will said drawing his sword.

Elizabeth held her breath.

" Don't pretend you didn't betray our friendship by sleeping with Elizabeth and making her pregnant!" Will yelled at Jack.

" I don't know what your talking about. I didn't sleep with your dearly beloved, although I can't speak on behalf for the rest of the crew." Jack answered .

" I'm sorry, Jack, but I have to kill you, I can't let you live with what you did."

" Well, if this is what its come to…" Jack started as he drew his sword. " Then unguard !"

And with that Jack took a swing at Will, and will swung back. Elizabeth watched from behind the corner and shuttered every time she heard the _Ching _of the men's two blades hitting.

" You can't win, Jack. Can't you see , I can't die! I'll fight until I kill you!"

" Well then I'll fight for my life." Jack answered unphased.

_Ching, Ching!_

Will thrust his sword forward and Jack thrust back.

_Ching, Ching!_

Jack scraped his sword against Will's.

_Ching, Ching -- THUD!_

Will knocked Jack to the floor .

" I'm sorry to do this , Jack." Will said raising his sword.

"Stop! I can't let this go on any longer!" Elizabeth came out of hiding.

" Leave us alone," Will said and turned back to Jack.

" But you'll kill him!" screamed Elizabeth.

" That's the point, he stabbed me in the back, so now I'm going to stab him."

" You really are heartless!" cried Elizabeth.

" Even though you don't think of it like this, Jack saved your life!" Elizabeth sobbed.

" Saved my life? By cutting out my heart!? By making it so I could only see the woman I love every 10 years?" Will answered angrily.

Elizabeth paused; " You love me?"

" Land ho!" Yelled Captain Barbossa from above deck.

Jack quickly got up fro where he was laying.

" I'd love to stay here and continue this lovely chat, but I have a treasure to find!" he ran up the stairwell to the top of the deck.

Will and Elizabeth followed Jack, an awkward silence clouded them the entire way.

Editor's note: I hope you enjoy the story so far! Review!


	14. Chapter 14: Land Ho

-1Chapter 14

Editor's note: OMG! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been on vacation! So please read/review!

As Elizabeth quietly followed Will above deck, a million thoughts pierced her mind at lightning speed. Elizabeth forced these thoughts out of her mind to focus at the task at hand.

Sure enough Elizabeth could hear the lookout shouting 'Land Ho!' even though there was no more need for such shouting because every member of the crew was already aboard and aware of the situation.

" Shut up already!" yelled Barbossa impatiently to the lookout, a greedy gleam in his eye.

" Mrs. Turner," he greeted Elizabeth. Will shot a glare at Barbossa as if this wasn't the time to be addressing her that way.

" Er, Elizabeth." he said uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

He went back to barking random orders at the crew while Elizabeth decided to pull Will aside.

" Shouldn't you be going?" Elizabeth didn't mean for it to sound like she wanted Will to leave. She didn't, especially with him angry at her. But she knew Will couldn't stay aboard for long.

" I'm in no hurry to return to my ship and my father." Elizabeth could tell by the look in his eyes he was ashamed and didn't want to share the news with his father that Elizabeth was pregnant.

" Well you can't come ashore, not for another 10 years" Elizabeth blurted out.

" I have my ways." Will said and walked towards Barbossa and Jack.

" I want to come along." Will told Barbossa.

" What!?!?" Jack budded in. " You try to kill me, then expect me to allow you to join me crew!?"

" I still can kill you." Will drew his sword.

" Welcome aboard mate." Jack answered unhappily.

Everyone started filtering into smaller lifeboats to go ashore. Barbossa, Jack (the monkey) and the rest of his stolen crew boarded one.

Jack, Gibbs, Elizabeth, and Will boarded the other. Elizabeth still had no idea how Will was to go ashore until she saw Will leaning over the side of the boat filling a bucket with water. He was obviously going to stand in the bucket once on land, much like Davy Jones did on one of their earlier voyages.

All of a sudden, Elizabeth stopped rowing, her face frozen.

" Why did you stop rowing? The boats filling up with water row faster!" Jack yelled at Elizabeth.

" No, my water broke." she answered, panic in her voice.

" What?" Jack asked.

" I'm giving birth!"


	15. Chapter 15: Elizabeth in Labor

-1Chapter 15

" I'm giving birth!" Elizabeth repeated, but Jack looked just as confused.

" Hurry, we've got to get her to land!" Will yelled!

Elizabeth was surprised, Will wanted to help her? But that of course was the least of Elizabeth's concerns. Why was this happening, why now? She was only almost 8 months along! What would happen, if they didn't get to shore in time?

The rest of the crew on the life boat snapped to attention at Will's command. Jack and Gibbs rowed hard and fast, while Will held Elizabeth's hand tightly.

In the other life boat, Barbossa heard the yells and looked back at the other life boat, so very close to their own. He noticed how fast they were paddling and gasped.

" What's wrong, Captain?" Ragetti asked paddling slowly.

" Why, they're trying to beat us to land and get the treasure before us!" Barbossa declared.

" Faster, row faster!" he commanded.

Suddenly, it was a race to the shore.

" Help!" Will called to them desperately, but they didn't pay any attention trying to get to land first.

" It's no use, we have to get there are selves!" Gibbs answered Will, still paddling at full speed himself.

Will nodded, knowing he had to help paddle to if they were to get Elizabeth to shore in time. He looked into Elizabeth's eyes with love, like the first time they kissed, and gently let go of her hand, gabbing a paddle.

" Ohhh!" Elizabeth screamed suddenly, breathing deeply.

" What's wrong now?" Jack asked, beads of sweat on his forehead.

" She's having contractions!" Will yelled back to Jack.

" How do you know so much about this?" Jack asked, but Will paid no attention and continued to row, even faster now.

In no time the crew was coming a shore, right behind the other life boat carrying Barbossa and his crew. Barbossa's crew scrambled ashore, leaving the others behind.

" Help, Elizabeth's in labor!" Will shouted, putting his foot in the wooden bucket and running after the others on shore.

They ignored him and yelled to Jack, " And now to get me treasure!" he held up the compass.

" How did you get that?" Jack asked.

" I swiped it off ye before we got on the lifeboats! I'm always a step ahead of you, Jack." Barbossa laughed.

" Lets go maties!" Barbossa commanded.

"But…" started Ragetti, but he never finished. Barbossa's mind was made up.

" Well he's no help!" Will said enraged.

"Help me lift her out." Will commanded. Jack and Gibbs helped

Will lift out Elizabeth and gently lay her on the sandy ground.

" Okay now that she's in good hands I'll be going to get me treasure." Jack started once Elizabeth was carefully on the ground.

" Ahhh!" another contraction hit Elizabeth hard.

" I suppose you want my help still?" Jack asked but it was obvious he didn't want to help with or watch child birth.

" Its okay ,Jack, you wouldn't be any help anyways, just go ahead I'll be fine." Elizabeth reassured Jack.

And with that Jack was off, with Gibbs following behind.

Will didn't move an inch, he just held Elizabeth's hand tightly.

" Will, you don't have to stay, I'll be fine." but inside Elizabeth knew she wouldn't be.

" What are you talking about, I'm not going anywhere." Will smiled gently. It seemed that it had been ages since Elizabeth saw Will smile like that. She smiled back.

" But aren't you mad?" She asked.

" I love you too much to stay mad." he answered.

" Aaaah!"

" Another contraction?" he asked.

" No , Will, I think this is it!" she answered breathing deeply and sweating.

" What?"

" The baby is coming now!"


	16. Chapter 16: Path to The Fountain of Yout

-1Chapter 16

Meanwhile, Jack followed the path he had seen Barbossa take, he was determined to get to the Fountain of Youth first.

_Oh that no good double crossing, backstabbing liar! How dare he double cross me- Again!_

Jack moved swiftly empowered by his anger towards Barbossa with Gibbs struggling to keep up.

" Wait!" Jack stopped suddenly, and Gibbs bumped into him accidentally.

" What is it Cap'n?" He asked.

" Shhh!" Jack warned raising a finger to his lips as if to singnal silence.

Gibbs followed the gesture and in a hushed whispered tone repeated;

" What is it?"

" Listen." was his reply.

Sure enough once it was quiet the two pirates could hear sounds, no voices. They were faint but Jack could just make out Barbossa's loud voice commanding his crew.

" Faster, the treasure's this way!" he bellowed.

" Are you sure your holding that right?" asked a member of the crew.

Then Jack heard a loud gunshot. Barbossa obviously shot the poor soul.

" Any more stupid questions?" Jack didn't wait for any one to answer he knew he had to make his move at once.

With Gibbs following behind he followed the voices.

" Alright then, lets find me treasure!" He yelled.

His voice was louder and much clearer they were obviously getting closer.

" According to me compass, the treasure should be…."

Jack was so close he knew it, Barbossa was very close.

Suddenly Jack spotted Barbossa! He pulled Gibbs and himself into a near by bush.

" Are we to attack?" Gibbs was careful to whisper.

" Patience, Gibbs. Why attack now? Why not let Barbossa find the treasure first?" He answered a twinkle in his eye.

" Aye." Gibbs nodded, understanding the mutinous plan of Jack's.

So Jack and Mr. Gibbs followed Barbossa and his crew carefully, ducking behind bushes and shrubs every so often to avoid being caught and killed.

"Stop!" Jack froze, was Barbossa talking to him? Had he been found out.

" Listen." he continued. Jack let out a gentle sigh of relief, then perked his ears. He heard it too, the sound of rushing water.

Could this be it? The Fountain of Youth?

" Just around this way, and we'll be young forever!" Barbossa announced and his crew cheered.

" But haven't we been immortal before? It was a living hell!" Ragetti asked timidly.

Barbossa walked up to him and took him by the collar of his shirt, hoisting him a good foot off the ground.

" Have you been to hell?" He asked with clenched teeth.

Ragetti shook his head.

" Of course not. Hell is far worse." he said angrily and let a very scared Ragetti fall to the ground.

" Well what are we waiting for!" Yelled Barbossa in a booming voice. " The treasure's right around that corner!"

Jack decided this was the time, he jumped out from his hiding place sword already drawn. He was ready to fight.

" Not so fast Barbossa!" Jack announced, Barbossa was clearly surprised but didn't let that stop him. He drew his sword at once, now he was ready too.

" Ahhh, Jack. Sad isn't it, that it will end like this. I have a full crew, and only one Jack!" he laughed.

Jack turned around and motioned for Mr. Gibbs to join.

" Oh, yes!" Gibbs obviously hadn't been paying attention, but grabbed his sword as well.

" Two? Like that makes your chances any better!"

" Barbossa, I killed you once don't make me do it again!" He answered.

" Well if that's the way you want it!"

And with that the fight began.


	17. Chapter 17: Baby Turner's Birth

-1Chapter 17

Editor's note: I'm back from vacation! But I wanted to warn everyone this chapter the baby is born it might be too much for younger readers, but I hope you enjoy it!

" I'm giving birth!" Elizabeth started panicking. She wasn't ready for this! She didn't even know how to deliver a child.

" Hee Hee Who, Hee Hee Who," Elizabeth breathed short crisp breathes. She felt utterly ridiculous, but this was all she knew how to do. She remembered as a young girl once when her mother was still alive, she went with her mother to help with her aunt giving birth. She couldn't remember much, but she did remember that annoying breathing.

Will seemed to think it was ridiculous too, but what did he know about giving birth? So he held Elizabeth's hand and prayed for the best.

" Hee Hee Who, Hee Hee Who," she kept breathing, holding Will's hand so tight it was beat red. The pain was excruciating, and beads of sweat poured off both Will's and Elizabeth's faces.

Even though Elizabeth felt ridiculous, this breathing seemed to be working, she new what she had to do know, push!

" Will, stop holding my hand and catch the baby!" Elizabeth yelled with pain.

Will seemed confused and worried all at once, but obeyed Elizabeth.

Once Will was ready, Elizabeth pushed, and the pain was more than she had ever felt. More than wearing a corset or being scraped with a knife. But Elizabeth was a fighter and kept pushing, sweating hard still.

Elizabeth wanted so desperately to give up, but she looked straight at Will, into his dreamy deep brown eyes, and the pain melted away.

With another push Will gasped.

" I see it, keep going Elizabeth!" He exclaimed, and all his own fears melted away as well.

She couldn't give up now.

" Aaaah!" She grunted, pushing harder than ever before.

" I got it!" Will exclaimed. " it's a boy!"

Elizabeth was so tired, but she managed a smile and reached toward the baby, taking a piece from her dress to clean the bloody baby off.

After the baby was cleaned off, she started to cry. She never imagined this is what it felt like to be a mother.

The baby was a little small, he was technically premature, but he wasn't sickly or dead, he was alive! He had tufts of curly brown hair, with wisps of blonde intertwined. He had the same deep dark eyes as Will.

" What's his name?" Will asked in a shaky voice, it was clear he was holding back tears as well.

" William." she said faintly smiling at Will.

" William Turner?" he asked.

Elizabeth shook her head yes. It was obvious to Will she wasn't lying, the baby looked nothing like Jack, although who knows what a baby Jack looked like? But the baby had his father's eyes.

Elizabeth handed baby William to Will. Will held the baby close, feeling the same emotion Elizabeth felt the first time she held the baby, and tears managed to escape from his eyes.

" I'm sorry," he whispered, but Elizabeth hushed him as if to say lets just forget it.

Once Will handed back his son to Elizabeth, Elizabeth spoke up.

" We need to help Jack."

" What? Are you crazy you just gave birth?"

" I have too, and plus you owe him an apology." she insisted.

"But how?" his eyes scanned the beach and locked on the empty life boat, an he had an idea.


	18. Chapter 18: The Last Fight

-1Chapter 18

_Can't let him win, gotta get me treasure!_

That was the only thing Jack could think about as he fought off Barbossa.

_I will never give up!_

Beads of sweat poured from his head.

_Ching, Ching. Shoom! _

_Ha, he's too slow, or I'm too fast!_

He smiled as he ducked, just missing a blow from Barbossa.

_Ching. Clink. Shoom._

This time it was Jack's shot that missed.

_Darn! I better finish this up!_

" As much fun as this has been, Barbossa, I think we've both proved we're fine swordsman. But this can go on forever, mate, so lets just settle this as gentlemen, and have you give up."

" Not gonna happen! I just feel bad for you Jack. You'll never learn. Your always mutinied against."

" Yes, but I always escape." Jack was quick to add.

" Not this time Jack, look around. Its all me crew and me against only you." He chuckled.

"No its not!" came a familiar voice.

Barbossa and Jack both whipped their heads to the source of the voice. It was Will! Pushing a boat?

Yep, it was quite a site. Will was running up the sandy trail pushing Elizabeth and baby William in a lifeboat.

" What are you doing, boy?" Jack asked letting his guard down.

" Can we not do this right now?!?!?" Elizabeth asked impatiently.

" Oh right!" Jack snapped back to attention.

" It doesn't matter," Barbossa snarled. " Its still two to seven!"

" Why don't you stop talking and fight?" Will asked Barbossa fearlessly.

Barbossa drew his sword and instantly started fighting, yelling for his crew to join in. They snapped to attention grabbing their swords and daggers.

Barbossa fought with Jack, constantly slashing and ducking. Will fought of a few men at a time. He sparred with one, but ended it with a sharp cut to his stomach, then he hit one over the head while elbowing another. He knew all that practice would pay off.

Will shook another pirate as Jack continued with Barbossa.

_Ching, Ching, Clang!_

Barbossa had knocked Jack's sword out of his hands, leaving him totally defenseless.

" I told you, Jack, this was how it would end. You'll die a mutinied man." Barbossa said evilly.

" And you'll die as a backstabbing, murderous , pirate!" Jack spat at him.

" Why I aught to…" Barbossa raised his sword.

Elizabeth couldn't just sit back and watch, but what could she do? She looked around and picked up a small gray stone. She didn't have time to think. She swung her arm around three times and then, let her rip!

The stone whizzed past Jack and _Kur-Plunk!_ hit Barbossa straight in the head, he fell back, unconscious.

" Is he dead?" asked Will while he himself knocked the rest of the crew unconscious with his sword.

" No, just a little tired, now go!" Elizabeth ushered.

" Okay, thanks love!" and Jack was running up the track. Will started following behind.

" Ahem!" Elizabeth cleared her throat.

" Oh!" Will ran back and started pushing Elizabeth in her boat.

Editor's note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated I've been working, really. Any ways only like 2 chapters left, maybe 3. So keep reading and reviewing.


	19. Chapter 19: The Curse

-1Chapter 19

" There it is!" Will yelled, obvious he was out of breathe. But why wouldn't he be, he was pushing a fat woman and a baby up the trail in a rowboat!

Elizabeth held her breathe ( and her baby) as the row boat suddenly stopped and she could see the legendary fountain of youth.

But, it was nothing like Elizabeth expected. She had expected a cascading water fall of jewels and emeralds, perhaps even with gold in it. The only thing she guessed right was the gold. The fountain held golden water, but it was very small, it was almost like a small stream under a huge tree, the biggest one Elizabeth had ever seen. But what was amazing was that even though the fountain was less than impressive in size, it made a thunderous noise like a water fall.

Elizabeth wasn't the only one surprised, Will was too. Elizabeth expected Jack to be too, but he was just too into it.

" I found it, I really found it. Me, Captain Jack Sparrow found the legendary Fountain of Youth, all by myself." Elizabeth, Will, and Gibbs all cleared their throats loudly, but Jack took no notice. He leaned down, ready to sip the precious water.

" Wait, Jack!" yelled Elizabeth interrupting Jack's peaceful moment.

" Look!" She pointed with one hand above the tree. Surely on the tree they could see words carved into the tree.

_Caveo totus quisnam imbibo , es vomica per eternus juvenis._

The words had a haunting effect on Elizabeth.

" What does it mean?" asked Gibbs.

" It means : Beware all who drink, are cursed with eternal youth, in Latin." Elizabeth translated in monotone. The whole thing gave her shivers.

" You know Latin?" Will asked surprised. Of course growing up as an orphan for most of his life he never had the privilege to learn such things.

" Well what do you think they were teaching me all those years?" Elizabeth shuddered to remember her old life as a proper lady, but it definitely had its advantages.

" Well we know we get eternal youth, so why are you stopping me!?!?!" Jack said irritated. He leaned down once again to drink.

" No Jack it says cursed!" Elizabeth urged.

" Cursed? Like Barbossa?" Will asked. But he was never answered because who showed up? None other than Barbossa himself.

" Barbossa?"

" Aye you thought a mere girl would take care of me, now did ya?" he blasted past Jack.

" I anyone is going to drink from this fountain first its me!"

" Barbossa, No!-" Elizabeth tried to warn Barbossa but it was too late. Barbossa had already leaned his head down and took a big sip of the water.

As soon as he finished his sip, the expression on his face changed. He looked grim, almost dead, then he let out a cry of utter pain, as if someone had taken a pistol to his heart.

" Elizabeth, what's happening?" Will asked desperately, as Barbossa continued to scream in pain.

" There's more." She said grimly.

" Eternus juvenis est non usquequaque quis is videor. Quisquam quisnam imbibo ex is vomica profusum ero exorbatus of totus verus vita , tantum vivo in exanimus forever tener. Venalis ut is terra. Eternal youth is not always what it seems. Anyone who drinks from this cursed stream will be stripped of all true life, only to live on lifelessly, forever young. A slave to this land." Elizabeth translated shakily.

Barbossa continued to scream, but then started to convulse.

" Help!" he screamed helplessly.

Suddenly the convulsing stopped and Barbossa fell lifeless on the sand.

" Is he dead?"

" Of course not!" came a scary dark voice from Barbossa's body.

" What happened?" asked Will.

" I'm still alive, I will be forever. But I'm not myself, I'm a slave. I'll be here forever, keeping people from taking advantage of this lands spirits." the ominous voice inside Barbossa said.

" I think we better be going then," Elizabeth said signaling for Will to go.

" What a wonderful idea, Elizabeth" Jack was quick to add before starting to ran away in his girly/drunk way. But Barbossa just moved in front of him.

" I'm immortal now, Jack, forever young!" he bellowed. " You can't beat me, I can finally kill you like I've always wanted."

" Well, I can't let you do that, Barbossa." Jack was surprised to hear Will say. Wasn't it only a few hours ago him and Will were in this same situation?

" What?" Barbossa asked.

" You heard me, pick on someone your own size. We're both immortal, its only fair. Jack, take Elizabeth back to the ship."

" But, Will!" Elizabeth cried.

" No, Elizabeth keep our child safe." He said bravely.

" Well, come on ,Gibbs. I'll grab the baby then." Jack snatched the sleeping baby from Elizabeth's grasp while Mr. Gibbs hoisted Elizabeth over his shoulder.

" Elizabeth, I must say you've gained some weight." Elizabeth slapped him.

" No time for that, lets go!" Jack said holding the baby awkwardly.

" Hey, how come you get Drooly?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

" Cause I'm the captain" he answered pulling out a pistol.

" Ok!" The two men ( Turners in hand) headed out.

" Will!" Elizabeth cried.

" Don't worry, I'm immortal." Will said, but even he wasn't so sure he'd see Elizabeth again.


	20. Chapter 20: The great Escape

-1Chapter 20

" Be careful with William!" Elizabeth warned, still slumped over Mr. Gibbs shoulder.

" I think she's gone mad, Will is back with the possessed Barbossa." Jack answered still running frantically.

" Not him, the baby!" she yelled.

" You mean Drooly? I thought we'd call him Jack junior." he sounded slightly disappointed.

Meanwhile, Will was standing at the Fountain of Youth, sword in hand. How could he fight this demon Barbossa. He didn't have time to think of a solution because Barbossa made the first move.

He thrust his sword out, and Will snapped to attention just in time to block the blow.

_Ching, Cling, Clank!_

_Ching, Cling, Clank!_

_Ching, Cling, Clank!_

This could go on forever! There was no winning this battle they were both immortal! Wait, that was it!

_Anyone who drinks from this cursed stream will be stripped of all true life, only to live on lifelessly, forever young. A slave to this land._

He remembered Elizabeth's words. He wasn't proud of it, but the only way to win was to run away.

" So long Barbossa!" and Will took of running awkwardly in his bucket.

Will figured Barbossa was trapped just like him, but instead of not being allowed on land, he wasn't allowed off the land. There for Will had to get to the ship as fast as he could!

Meanwhile, Jack , Gibbs, Elizabeth, and little Will, were getting on the Black Pearl. Gibbs dropped Elizabeth once on the boat and Jack tossed Elizabeth "Drooly".

" Raise the anchor," Jack said plainly already at the wheel of the ship with rum in hand.

" What we can't leave without Will!" Elizabeth cried frantically.

" Stick to the code, Elizabeth. Whoever falls behind, is left behind." Elizabeth knew the code all to well.

" Please, just wait a few more minutes!" she pleaded.

" I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but-"

" Will!" she screamed. Will was running awkwardly with the bucket almost falling off his ankle. Elizabeth could see Barbossa following deadly close. She ran to the side of the boat, leaned over and extended her hand.

" Will , grab on." she cried.

"You can't hold me!"

"Just jump!" Will did as she said grabbing Elizabeth's hands.

" Help Jack! I'm losing him, he's slipping." Mr. Gibbs ran to Elizabeth's side and helped pulled up Will. Jack raised the anchor and started steering the ship away from the sandy beach.

" Aaaah!" they pulled Will onto the boat, and Elizabeth hugged him tightly.

" Here, Barbossa!" Jack tossed him a gun with one shot, much like Barbossa had done to Jack. Barbossa fired the pistol, just barely missing Jack.

" Maybe that wasn't the best idea." Jack muttered. But with that, they were gone.


	21. Chapter 21: Ending

-1Chapter 21

It was late, the sky was black and the sea quiet. Elizabeth was laying against Will, with little William pressed between them, fast asleep. But Elizabeth was wide awake. Troubled by what had happened over the course of the past few days. Her giving birth, the fight with Will. Of course all that was better now, but something was still troubling her.

" Elizabeth are you still awake?" asked Will who had just awoke. He rubbed his eyes while waiting for a answer.

" Oh, nothing." she answered dishonestly. But Will knew better than to believe that.

" I know you much better than that." he said, insisting an answer.

" I guess I'm just kind of disappointed." she answered solemnly.

" About what?" 

" I just really thought this was the answer, you know the Fountain of Youth. I thought it would make me immortal."

" Why did you want to be immortal so much?" he asked softly.

" Well, because you are. I mean haven't you ever thought about it? You're my husband, and you'll stay young forever. But I'll grow old. Will you still love me?" Will paused but not because he was thinking, more for just that dramatic moment.

" Elizabeth Turner, I swore to you I will love you forever, do you really think I'd break that vow?"

"Well that was before you became captain of the Flying Dutchman ." she sighed.

" I will love you to the day I die." he had a twinkle in his eye, as if to say that's for eternity.

" Even in old age?"

" Of course."

" Oh please!" Jack interrupted. Elizabeth was shocked he had been listening the whole time.

" It's not about age, its about escaping death. I mean do you really want to die?" he went on. Of course the answer was no, but neither one answered.

" Neither of you know what its like, walking to the gallows, a rope fastened around your neck." he must have forgotten that both Elizabeth and Will were charged to be hung for helping Jack.

" Well, I saved you Jack." Will answered.

" No, not the time I am talking about." his face went cold.

" It was long before you even knew me. I was just a child. But a pirates child." Elizabeth remembered meeting Jack's father not so long ago.

" They took me from his ship, I was sentenced to be hung for piracy." he paused looking out to the sea.

" I had was a piece of silver, one of the 10 pieces of 8. I didn't know what to do , so I sang. I sang a song my mother once sang to me," Elizabeth looked confused.

" Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho,  
thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die.

The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her Bones.  
The seas be ours  
and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam.

Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die.

Some men have died  
and some are alive  
and others sail on the sea  
with the keys to the cage...  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green!

The bell has been raised  
from it's watery grave...  
Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?  
We are a call to all,  
pay head the squall  
and turn your sail toward home!

Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars  
never shall we die." he sang quietly to himself, and Elizabeth was shocked when she recognized the song.

" What happened Jack?" she asked.

" I was waiting to be hung, a rope fastened around my neck. I looked at the other souls waiting to die, I could see it in their eyes. They had no hope, and why should they?

Well, I was waiting for the order, when I saw a ship approaching, one that flew the pirate sign, the only friendly sign I knew. I wanted to yell, but I stayed silent, hoping they would get there in time.

All of a sudden a man yelled ' Pirates approaching!'. And a panic broke out, in the confusion, they pulled the lever, releasing the floor from under us. I dropped my coin, gasping for air.

I tried untying my hands, I could see already some others had fallen limp. But I couldn't, I was about to pass out, when suddenly someone cut the rope, and I fell unconscious."

" What happened then?" Will asked desperately.

" I woke up aboard a ship. Barbossa standing over me."

" Barbossa?" Elizabeth and Will both asked at the same time.

"Hard to believe that backstabber saved my life, that's why I owe him, but could never really repay him." Jack looked somewhat saddened.

" I never knew, Jack." Elizabeth started, but was interrupted by baby William's crying. She attended to him and stopped the conversation.

Later, Will held baby William for the last time for a long time, before handing him back to Elizabeth and kissing her.

" My heart belongs to you." he handed her the chest. This time Elizabeth knew it was true.

" Goodbye, Will." she let a tear fall. She got off the boat onto the sandy shore and waved goodbye.

As the ship sailed away she smiled.

" Say goodbye to Daddy." she held William close.

THE END!

Editor's note: I can't believe its over either. Ok some last details, if you didn't pick it up, I made Jack the young pirate boy that appeared in the 3rd movie. I always believed that it was him. Next I'm thinking of writing another pirates book about Elizabeth's mother. Her life and her death. Tell me what you think!


End file.
